I May Be Blind
by fearthelittleppl
Summary: Toph is fed up with Aang's attitude. And now she's going to tell him exactly how she feels... TaangZutara minor language


**A/N: Taang… implied Zutara**

**If there is any language it's probably just me ... anyways… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA the kick-ass people at Nick Studios do… bless their nerdy little heads… xD**

**And now; on to the story!**

It had been three years since the fall of Ozai, with Zuko and Iroh at their side.

They had graciously allowed Zuko to join their Gaang, even after he betrayed them.

Sure he had forgiven him… but that didn't mean he could move in on his girl! Ok, well maybe they were never really together but he knew they had something… ok he hoped they did.

At first he had just dismissed it as a little crush Katara had… just like with Jet. She got over him quickly… why wouldn't it be the same with Zuko? He'd just wait for her to get bored and come running to him. Sounded like a good enough plan… then why didn't it work?!?

He glared at the ceiling. He was lying in a bed in _his_ palace which he was invited to stay at for _their_ wedding.

'It was supposed to be me and Katara… not Zuko and Katara!' he thought bitterly.

He heard a knock on the door. "What do you want?" he yelled out.

"Just thought I'd come say hi to you Twinkletoes. You seem kinda down," came the sarcastic drawl from his Earthbending teacher. She opened the door not waiting for him to tell her to go away. Toph then plopped down unceremoniously onto his bed, picking at her nails.

He sighed. She wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Hey… Toph?" he asked.

"Whatcha want?"

"Can we talk?"

That had been what she was wanting to hear. "Sure why not" she answered.

"So," he started trying to sound casual.

'Here it comes' she thought, suddenly full of hope and joy.

"How do you feel about Zuko and Katara getting married?" he finally asked.

That had not been what she was expecting at all. "Um… it's cool. Why?"

"Oh, no reason" he said nervously.

"I can tell you're lying" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Ok well… I just wasn't really expecting this. You know. Them. Together. Forever" he quickly stated.

She sighed. This wasn't where she was wanting it to go at all. She knew he still had that stupid crush on Katara. She just didn't understand why he didn't let it go. "Are you serious?" she asked, "come on Aang think here. I'm blind and I could see how they felt about each other a mile away."

"So! That doesn't mean he could just take her away from me like that!" Aang yelled angrily.

Toph was sick and tired of this. He had been bitching and moaning to her about their engagement for two months now. It was time he learned. "She was never yours to begin with!" she was just plain pissed now.

Aang just looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. He had expected her to stop but she wasn't going to, not now. She was going to say exactly how she felt.

"All you've done is complain about how it sucks that your friend is happy with another guy! All I've heard these past two months is 'Katara this, Katara that, oh why doesn't she love me like she loves him'! Well I'll tell you. You should be happy just because she's happy but you're just moping and pouting about it! You're supposed to be the Avatar but all you are to me is a selfish little kid!"

"That's right! I said it! You're just a selfish little kid! I may be blind… but at least I can see something great when it's staring me in the face!" Toph said this last part with tears welling up in her eyes.

Aang looked away, ashamed as she rushed out of the room. He could hear her door slam on the other side of the hall.

Toph made it to her bathroom and broke into tears. She knew it would never work out from the beginning. But there was still that hope inside her that was ever present. She had dearly hoped that maybe, just maybe, if he got over himself and acknowledged the fact that he and Katara weren't going to be together, then maybe he could make room in his heart for her… but apparently it was never going to happen. Toph sighed as she leaned against the wall.

Aang sat in his room. He had known in the back of his head, that all she said was the truth. He just didn't expect it to come from her. Maybe she was right. He knew she was right. But there was still that little 12 year old voice in him saying 'No, Toph's wrong and Katara's delusional.' He thought back on Toph's words. The last thing she said confused him. But deep down inside he knew what she meant. Aang sighed as he leaned against the wall.


End file.
